


Canadian Mummy

by asherxslasher



Category: Indiana Jones Series, The Mummy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherxslasher/pseuds/asherxslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutt fills in for Indy on a dig in Canada. Alex signs up for the same dig to avoid his parents match making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Begin With Mutt

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind I am bending the time line just a bit so this all works. I am aware that the movies took place 10 years apart. Lets just pretend that the final Indy movie was actually during the late forties.)(Mutt gets a degree as a linguist and Alex is an anthropologist. Alex was also pre-med.)

Mutt hung up his graduation cap on his way in the door. “Mom” He called out. She popped her head in from the kitchen in time to see him shed the blue silk gown.

  
“I thought you were going to stay at Taylor’s house tonight, too celebrate your freedom or something?” She asked and then disappeared back into the kitchen. Mutt sighed and dropped on to the sofa.

  
“Yeah so did I.” He looked morosely at his hands.

  
His mother came out of the kitchen untying her apron, worry etched on her face. “What happened?”

  
Mutt spared a glance at her, covered in flour and hair a mess. “He broke up with me. Said he wanted to move out west and didn't want to be held back by a long distance relationship. Of course he waited till after he tried to sleep with me.” Marion cringed. “What was he expecting tho? That I would just ignore the fact that his dorm room was full of boxes marked for California?”

  
Marion sat next to her son and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. “Maybe it's for the best. I never liked that boy anyway. Always asking after your father and neglecting my beautiful baby.”

  
“Mooooom! I'm not a baby. I'm 22 now.” He burred his head in his hands. “But you're right. I don't need him.” His voice shook, belying the falsehood of that statement. Marion pulled his head to her shoulder, wrapping her other arm around him.

  
“shhhh it'll be all right, you'll see.” Her hands rubbed up and down his back.

  
“I wish I could talk to Indy about this. Find out how he dealt with break-ups.” It was true that while the relationship between father and son had been improving in the last 5 years, Mutt still hadn't told his biological father about his sexual preference. In short Indy didn't know his son was gay. There had been times when Mutt had tried to tell the treasure hunter but they always got side tracked by someone or something attacking them.

  
Marion sighed. “You should tell him. I know you're afraid how he will react but I don't think you need to be. You're his son. He's going to love you no matter what, you'll see.”

  
Mutt nodded. “You're right. I can't live with this being a secret between us any longer. By the end of the summer I'm going to tell him.”


	2. Alex Loves His Dad, Really

“Hey Alex!” The young man groaned and turned to face his fate. “Alex, there you are. I have been looking all over campus for you. Do you have any plans next week? Because your mother and I have found you a date.” The young man groaned again.

  
“Dad how many times do I have to tell you? I am not going on any more blind dates.” Rick pouted. “Oh don't give me that look. Do you not remember the baked clams incident. Or the guy that tried to stalk me?”

  
“But this guy is perfect. He's the son of an old buddy of mine. Just graduated college with a PhD in linguistics. Give him a chance.” His dad practically whined. Alex took a deep breath to reply but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He followed the hand with his eyes up the arm and to the face of his archeology professor.

  
“Alex my boy, there you are. My teaching assistant has caught a nasty case of influenza and wont be accompanying me to the new site in Canada. I was hoping that, you being my star pupal, would join me in his stead. Now I know it's short notice but I would be willing to give you class credit and you'd get paid.” The professor looked hopeful but Alex's dad was scowling.

  
“Now wait a minute mister. You can't run off to Canada. You have responsibilities here. You have.....um....” Alex grinned, he had nothing here but his parents and another disastrous blind date.

  
“I'll go, you leave in 4 days right?” His professor grinned.

  
“Exactly right. Why don't you stop by my office later today and I can give you all the information you'll need. Till then.” And with that the man walked away. Alex turned to his dad, poker face firmly in place.

  
“Fine! Go! But your mother is not going to be happy about this. She went to great lengths to set this date up for you. And I am not going to be the one to tell her you can't because you would rather spend the summer digging in Canada.” Alex just nodded and patted his father sympathetically on the shoulder.


	3. Passing The Mantle

Mutt knocked harshly on the thick oak door. “Come in.” Came the reply from the office beyond. He entered and quickly looked away from his father. Professor Jones was sitting at his desk going through one of the many stacks of paper. He looked up and smiled at his son. He gestured for the boy to sit. Mutt followed the instructions, eyes still resolutely elsewhere. “What's up Jr? How did the after partying for graduation go?"

Mutt relaxed slightly. “It went okay. Decided to cut out early and see mom. She was attempting to bake again.” They both laughed.

“I think she was trying to make you a cake, but it might have been a surprise so don't tell her I told you.” Indy winked at him and he smiled back.

“With the looks of things I don't believe it was turning out to well. Hopefully she'll just give up and buy one.”

Conversation continued much the same for a while. Indy would ask him a question and Mutt would have a snarky reply. After a while, Mutt almost forgot why he was there.

“So what brought you to my office?” Indiana asked. With the reminder came a weight back to his shoulders.

“There was some thing I wanted to tell you.” Mutt leaned forwards, resting his forearms on his upper thighs. “You see, the thing is, I'm-”

A large-ish man burst into the office. Mutt cursed himself for not locking the door.

“Professor Jones. Your assistance has been requested at the dig site in Canada. They found some ancient language and they want you to translate it.”

Indy sighed. “What part of “about to retire” do people not understand.” He stood up and began collecting things from his office. He froze a second in thought. “Hey, I know. Junior here just got his degree, send him.”

The man looked startled. “But he has no experience.”

“Sure he does. Listen I'm recommending him, so trust me to trust him.” The man nodded but still looked slightly confused.

He turned to Mutt. “If you could come by my office I guess I will fill you in on the details.” The man turned and left, looking very lost. Indy grinned.

“I've got a class to go teach, enjoy Canada.” Mutt smiled. “Oh hey, what was it you wanted to tell me?”

Mutt didn't want to ruin the moment. “I'll tell you some other time.” Indy nodded a little confused but had to leave for his class. All alone in the messy office, Mutt was about to take off too when his eye caught on something. Indiana Jones' lucky hat just hanging on the wall. Mutt approached it slowly. He gently lifted it of the hook and dusted it off. He grinned to himself. He placed the hat on his head, perfect fit. Quickly he looked for some blank paper and a pencil. A short note of explanation was written and replaced the hat, impaled on the hook. That completed, Mutt went to find out the about his new trip.


	4. A letter home

_ Dear Mother,  _

_ The journey was made longer by several delays. First being an accident on the tracks, the second being a lay over in Maine to pick up a mysterious passenger. All they would tell us is that she was a diplomat on very important business. The professor and I were given a small compartment to share, with no beds and two nights to not sleep in them. Truthfully, I have seen more of that man than I ever wanted. Two words, hairy toes. I split my time between catching up on my reading and trying to get a good nap. The professor spent most of his time in what I think was an attempt to seduce me. Needless to say, I declined.  _

_ When we finally reached Canada, I was ecstatic. I don't think fresh air has ever been so good. As soon as we stepped of the train, we were approached by a short balding man that had been sent as our guide. He helped us retrieve our luggage and escorted us to an army jeep leased out to the dig. As it was, the station seemed to be in the middle of no where and we were of the few that departed there. Our car ride took us deep into the forest and to the bottom of Mont Brome. As we breached the trees and the dig site was uncovered, I was shocked. It is more extensive than I had imagine. Foliage has been cleared for several square miles and there are dozens of pits. Most of the men digging appeared to be either Irish or of some Asian descent. We quickly moved past the dig and to the camp that had been set. It had numerous tents and we were about to add two more.  _

_ I have been set the task of cleaning and restoring the already uncovered artifacts. Currently I am working on a table that I think may be of great importance. The entire thing is covered in some form of writing. They have a special linguist coming to help decipher. I do know that it does reference a map.  _

_ I write this now from the tent you lent me, and again I say thank you. Also please tell dad that there are no mummies as of yet and I doubt there will be so he can stop worrying. _

_ Your son, Alex _


	5. 5

“The site is about 4 miles square. We have 67 diggers, 12 students, 6 Professors, and 1 guy with basic medical training. I think one of the students is pre-med but I would avoid getting injured if I was you. The camp is located north of the dig. The latrine is to the south west, down wind for the most part. Better use the lou than try to go in the bushes. Got scores of bears, mountain lions, and wild moose.” Mutt shook his head and continued to observe the land jumpily passing him by. He was more than tired and again, mentally cursed the college for not getting him a compartment for a three day trip, all by train. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes to no avail. Mutt had stopped listening to what his driver was saying an hour ago, but every now and then something would filter through, mostly just things about the dangers of the Canadian moose. 

As Mutt was pondering the possibility of were-meese, there was a break in the foliage and he got his first view of the vastness of the dig sight. Hole after perfectly square hole was carved into the damp earth. In every pit was a group of men digging, deeper, further, into the clay like ground. Small pathways of unshoveled dirt and thin wood beams wound across the maze of dig sites. The old jeep slowed to a halt next to the edge of one of the outer holes. Mutt jumped, placed Indys battered hat on, and tipped it to the driver. He grabbed his nap sack out of the back and set it at his feet. The driver pointed him toward a well dressed man with a fluffy gray mustache. The man waved when he caught Mutt's eye. Mutt navigated around the open tunnels and across several small wood plank bridges before coming to a stop at the mans side. 

“Ah you must be our language expert. You come highly recommended. I was expecting you to be a bit older, Dr. Jones.” 

“Dr. Williams, Dr. Jones has retired. He sent me in his stead.” Mutt said. He squared his shoulders at the disappointed look in the mans eyes. The man nodded.

“Age gets to even the best of us. I am professor Terrance Triger. If you'll follow me, I will show you around.” Professor Triger turned around and deftly made his way across a narrow and particularly wobbly wood bridge. Mutt hefted his pack and followed. “We requested a linguist because of this table unearthed last week. Massive thing made of petrified wood. It's still mostly burred but we have some very skilled people working on it. They've been reassigned for the day so that you can get a look at it undisturbed.” Triger glanced back at him. Mutt smiled faintly and nodded. The mans mustache moved in a funny way that Mutt assumed was a returned smile. He looked away, out over the site. It was warm day and many of the diggers had divested themselves of their shirts. Mutts eyes landed on one such digger, his muscles straining as he forced compacted dirt to break with his shovel. His skin was bronzed but looked pale in comparison to those working around him. The man lifted his eyes from his work and brushed sweat damped hair back. 

Mutt continued staring right up until he fell out of the air. He tumbled down the side of one of the holes and landed with an thud, on his face. He coughed and rolled over slowly. That, had hurt. Around him he could hear voices shouting and people scurrying. And then there was hands helping him get to his feet and more hands taking his bag. Mutt managed to croak out a plea for his hat, it was settled gently on his head a second later. The hands pulled and pushed until he was out of the holes and then in some place shady. 

“This was not how I intended showing you the medical tent put I suppose it will have to do.” Professor Triger said from somewhere behind him. The hands settled him on a cot and he slumped over. It was actually rather comfortable. He could just fallen asleep then, but the hands were back and brought a voice with them.

“Need you to stay awake, pal. Can you open your eyes?” The voice was a rich honey to his ears and he wanted to obey them. He slowly squinted open one eye. Leaning over him was the distraction that had caused Mutts current pain. The man had pale hair and blue eyes, they sparkled at him in mirth. “There you go, can you tell me your name, kid?” 

“Mutt” Mutt groaned out “and 'm not a kid”

“Whatever you say pup” The man rested a hand on his wrist and looked deeply into the linguists eyes. The man nodded to himself and then his hands began to wander over Mutts body. “Try to relax, I'm just checking to see if you broke anything. Just tell me if anything hurts.” 

Mutt watched as the medic finished his examination. “You were digging.”

“Yes, I was.” the medic gave him a cheeky smile. “I'm the closest thing we've got to a medical doctor and that’s not saying much.” 

“So, anything wrong with me, doc?” mutt asked.

“Don't think so but you should probably rest. You hit your head something fierce. And it's Alex, Alex O'Connell.” Alex smiled again and something in Mutts chest fluttered. He probably should have told the pseudo doctor but he didn't think it was health related.

O'Connell stayed with him until the pain in his head had retreated to a dull throb just behind the eyes. Mutt would trying to rub at it only to have his hand batted away by the med student. Eventually Alex didn't even let go of Mutts wrist, just held it to the side of the bed. Mutt smiled. 

“O'Connell! There you are!” Shouted a man from the entrance of the med tent. Mutt couldn't get a good look at him because Alex was sitting in the way. He watched as Alex rolled his eyes and stood to face the man. “We need you to get back to digging.” With that he left. 

“Guess I'll have to go and trust you not to over exert yourself or fall any more holes.” Alex said with a smirk. 

“He'll be just fine.” said Professor Triger from Mutts left. Mutt startled, having forgotten the man was there. He turned back to see Alex nod at him and leave. “So that table I was telling you about....” the professor went off on the details. 

Mutt sighed and did his best to pay attention. 


End file.
